


gone poof

by bessmertny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessmertny/pseuds/bessmertny
Summary: so gone





	

Hello, darlings. I decided to delete the fic because I want to explore the concept further and I felt that to tie it to characters that weren't mine felt too tight and wasn't enough to express everything that I wanted to do with the story. (in case you are wondering what I am blabbering about the fic was called The Killing Moon, and it's now on it's way to become a book, at least in my head.) If you want to scream at me feel free to do so on my [blog](http://laviperagentile.tumblr.com/).


End file.
